The Return To Gravity Falls
by dipper pines 101
Summary: After the twins parents are killed in a car crash Stan and Ford manage to gain custody of Mabel but Dipper is sent to live with an uncle. Years pass Dipper is offered an internship at GEN his route to the lab goes through gravity falls there he must decide what kind of man to be one who has everything or one who is there for his family when they need him most. bill is coming.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

It was an ordinary day for Dipper Pines until he got the letter, it was an application for a summer internship for one of the world's greatest scientific research centers.

"Finally this is it." he thought a huge smile on his face "This is my chance to make a name for myself,a chance to unravel the greatest mysteries of the world, a chance to…" he cut off as he looked at a picture on his desk. It was a photo of him and his twin sister Mabel, his smile faltered as he looked at the photo and sighed he hadn't seen his sister in years.

 _Dramatic flashback_

"And then Dipper jumped off the cliff and smashed through Mecha Gideon's eye and saved me!" Mabel shouted in the back seat of the car telling the the story for about the fifth hundred time in the six months since they'd been back in Piedmont.

"Thats nice dear." Their mom said not really paying attention as moved down the icy stretch of highway.

"I hope you're both as excited to see Grandpa Shermy as you were to see Great Uncle Stanford erm... Stanley"

their Dad said cheerfully.

"You both know we're not" Dipper said flatly

"aw come on he's not that bad...hey what is that?" Suddenly They're Dad hit the brakes swerving to miss a snow bank and flew off the side of the road skidding to the edge of the cliff. Dipper groaned rubbing his head and the lumber jack hat he was wearing, Mabel lying unconscious next to him gave a little whimper.

"Mabel!" Dipper shouted grabbing her and pulling her out the broken window. He laid her in the snow 15 feet away and ran toward the the wrecked car witch to his horror he saw was slowly starting to slide over the edge

"Mom!, Dad!" he screamed

"Dipp...(cough) (cough)...er he heard his Dad say.

"OhmygodhangonI'llcallforhelp!"

"Dipper the car is going over the side, are seat belt release is busted we can't get out."

"No no no no no no no no no no!"

"Dipper we need you to be strong, we need you to be strong for Mabel, we need you to keep her safe, can you promise to do that?"

"Yes, yes I promise!" For the first time his mom spoke, she smiled and said

"we love you." and that was all she needed to say. "Now go and keep your sister safe." Dipper looked at his parents one last time and crawled back to sister, he held her head in his lap as the car started to speed up, he held his sisters head in his lap as the car finally went over the side, and when Mabel finally regained a portion of conciseness he cradled her head and told her everything was going to be alright as sirens wailed in the distance and the sound of the car smashing at the bottom of the cliff echoed through the silent valley.

 _End Of Dramatic Flashback._

Dipper sighed as he placed the photo on his desk and looked at the lumberjack hat on the back of his chair

"well time to pack for that summer internship" he thought as he placed all the supplies in a backpack and glanced at the calendar to see how time he had to get there, his stomach flipped his seventeenth birthday was tomorrow! "Wait I thought my birthday was on the last day of summer not the first" he looked puzzled then shrugged "meh" he said then looked at the route he had to take to get there and his mouth fell open

"no way" his route went directly through a sleepy little town called Gravity Falls Oregon.

"Maybe it's time I saw some old faces" he said with a small smile on his face as he looked at a map of gravity falls. At the town of gravity falls at that moment Mabel Pine pulled up in front of the Mystery Hack, sorry Shack and smiled a braces free smile.

"Hey Mabel how's it hanging?" said Wendy passing by,

"Hi Wendy!" she said with a huge grin on her face. Her grin faded as her gaze lifted from Wendy's face to her hat, it was her brother's old hat it made her miss him even more. She sighed, Wendy who was like an older sister by now, knew exactly how she felt.

"You really miss him don't you?" Wendy said giving her a sad look,

"Yeah." Mabel said mournfully "I mean we used never go anywhere without each other, and now I haven't seen him in years I just wish…"

"WENDY why aren't you working!" a loud cranky old voice shouted.

"Oh crap!, its Stan!" Grunkle Stan was eighty something but still had it, which he proved while walking over to them. At the end of that fateful summer Stan had left the Mystery Shack in the capable hands of Soos and his girlfriend (now fiance) Melody. Whose wondrous new attractions in the first week alone caused three vandalism cases, five lawsuits, two attempted suicides, one successful suicide, and ten people losing all traces of sanity and trying to kill everything in sight. After that Soos decided to stick with the classics like the good old "Sascrotch." Grunkle Stan and Great Uncle Ford had an amazing trip around the world until they learned about what happened to Dipper and Mabel's parents. There had been an intense legal battle about the twin's future, in the end Stan and Ford had gained custody of Mabel but Dipper… she didn't want to think about it. When they arrived back at Gravity Falls Stan reclaimed his role as "Mr. Mystery" and Soos went back to being the handyman, but now he had a lovely assistant, which he was fine with.

"Wendy!, you're supposed to be restocking the gift shop!" Stan screamed interrupting Mabel's thoughts.

"Uhh, come on man that takes forever I'll never be done by sundown!" Wendy groaned.

"I'll help" Mabel said eager for a distraction,she and Wendy walked in into the shack and began the long process of restocking the shelves. Soos taking pity on them came to help,fixing a broken pipe behind the counter. They were about a third of the way done when they heard the bell tinkle indicating that someone had entered the shop, Wendy looked up and Mabel heard a sharp intake of breath as she froze. Soos oblivious to Wendy's reaction turned to greet the newcomer

"Welcome to a world of- HOLY TOLITO!" he shouted upon seeing who it was. Mabel shot straight up and whipped around expecting to see some horrifying monster they would have to fight! Instead she saw the last person she thought she would see, it was… it was… it was … him. He looked the same, but different, he still wore an orange t-shirt and that apart from his face (which had only changed a little) was the only thing that looked anything like her memories. He now wore a light grey hoodie that he left unzipped with the hood back,a pair of blue jeans, and some black sneakers. He wasn't wearing a hat anymore, but bangs still covered his forehead and then he spoke

"Man this place hasn't changed a bit." It was the same voice though a bit deeper and it didn't crack anymore. Slowly my eyes began to water as I stared at him "Di-Di-Dipper?" I said shakily, he smiled and set a backpack on the floor

"Hey sis"

"I'm back."


	2. Chapter 2 reunion

Dipper stared at Wendy, Soos, and Mabel wondering what There reaction was going to be.

"What?" he asked they all just stared open mouthed and gaping. Suddenly Dipper saw a blur of motion and felt a force slam into him and send him flying out the back door and rolling in the grass five or six times before coming to a stop with Mabel hugging the life out of him and yelling

"Oh my god!,Dipper!, it's you!You're actually here!, I can't believe it!, I can't believe it!,I can't believe it!, I can't believe it!" Dipper lay on the ground gasping, saying

"Mabel *gasp* *wheeze* I can't breathe!"

"Oh sorry!" Mabel said giving him a huge smile,. "I just can't believe you're here this is so cool!"

"Hey you got your braces off." Dipper noticed.

"Yeah I know right?" Mabel Smiled at him and said, "I'm so glad you're here why did you-" just then she was interrupted by Wendy and Soos showing up and each of them Giving Dipper A hug in turn

"Dude I can't believe you're actually here!" Soos yelled picking Dipper up and crushing the life out of him.

"Once again *gasp* *cough* can't breathe!" Dipper said as Soos hugged him.

"Oh sorry dude." Soos said placing dipper back on the ground. Suddenly dipper feel the weight being placed on his head he took it off and found it was his old blue pine tree hat that he wore a few summers ago. he turned around to see Wendy who smiled at him and said

"I thought you might want that back."

"Thanks Wendy I have something for you too." Dipper said as he reached into his backpack and pulled out Wendy's old lumberjack hat.

"Hey thanks man I've been missing that, it used to belong to my mom" Wendy said that she placed the hat back on her own head.

"Really?" Dipper asked "then why did you give it to me?"

"because dude,you're my friend and I care about you." A few years ago that would have made differ to squeal like a little girl on the inside but now he was over Wendy and knew it would never happen. He stuffed his old pine tree hat in his backpack And look up to see everybody looking around at Grunkle Stan who was yelling

" why aren't you all working?, you're supposed to be-" he cut off abruptly when he saw what they were all staring at.

"ki... kid?" he said with a look of pure shock on his face.

"hey Grunkle Stan. dipper said looking at his great uncle how's it going?" Dipper could have sworn that he saw single tear leaking out of his Grunkle's eye, but Stan quickly wiped away before he could be sure.

"So kid why are you back here?" Stan said.

"Well I couldn't miss my sister's birthday." Dipper said with a small smile which made Mabel's eyes go stary "and after that I'm on my way to a summer internship to guarantee my future." that made Mabel's eyes Stop being stary and a small frown formed on her face.

"Wait what?" Mabel said, "you're not going to stay?"

"Well yeah", Dipper said, "I mean even to have to stay here did you?... Did you?" Mabel's eyes started to well with tears

"Yes I did!,I haven't seen you in years and you just show up one day the day before my birthday and you tell me it's just to say hello before you go to some fancy college and leave me alone again! you're worse than Ford was!" Differ was shocked he had not expected this reaction from his family is shock turned to anger.

"What you thought I was just going to give up everything I worked for?' you thought I was just going to walk away from everything?, you thought I was just going to throw away my future!?, So I can spend the summer with my sister!?"

"Yes I did because that's what family does for one another and if you think I was going to let you walk away again you've got another thing coming!" Quick as a snake Mabel's hand shot into Dipper's backpack and came up with this application letter, Dipper was filled with rage.

"give it back Mabel!"

Come and get it dipping sauce!

The rest of the family just stood in shock and Stan Shook his head sadly as Dipper jumped on top of Mabel, And history repeated itself.

 **Hey everyone! this is Dipper Pines 101 I'm sorry this fanfic is getting off to a slow start. I'm just getting into it and this is my first attempt in writing a gravity falls fanfic I'm doing this to fill the gravity falls shaped hole in all of our hearts I was so bold on the series finale happened it was such a good show and deserved more, but Alex Hirsch Did tweet that we just have to wait a few more years and he will either give us a sequel show or a movie so hopefully that will happen but in the meantime I will be writing this fanfic so hanging with you guys after the next chapter... You know what forget it here's a preview Of the chapter after the next chapter**

Dipper stared at his arm It was covered in shallow cuts a knife was lying on the floor next to him and he was surrounded by sheets of paper that said the same thing over and over again. "When gravity falls and earth becomes sky fear the beast with just one eye." Mabel stared at him with fear and shock all over her face Dipper stared at himself with horror and then looked at Mabel and said with fear that was like nothing Mabel I've ever heard in his voice before "What's happening to me?"

 **So what did you think of that, scary right? well see you next time and remember reality is an illusion the universe is a hologram buy gold byyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	3. Chapter 3 old wounds

**Hi everyone! Dipper Pines 101 here! Guys i'm so sorry I haven't updated in a month my plan was to crank out six chapters during spring break but I had to go to disneyland instead, oh well (hee hee) I decided to put the Dipper insanity thing on hold but there will be foreshadowing, anyways heres some stuff that happens in the chapter: Ford shows up!, Gideon isn't reformed anymore (it lasted about two weeks) and Dipper turns into the guy who punched a robot in the eye to save his sister, all that and more! Cue theme song.**

"Give it back!" "Make me!" The twins wrestled around on the ground each one fighting for the letter,

"Mabel I swear!"

"I'm not letting you abandon us again!" Dipper managed to flip Mabel over his shoulder, she landed with a thud. He scrambled at her hands trying to grab the letter, while that was happening, Mabel got her foot on his chest and pushed him back as Dipper fell he twisted his body trying to break his fall and his face smashed right into the statue Bill Cipher turned into when he was defeated. A crack appeared where Dipper's face hit, but no one noticed, they were looking his bleeding nose. Dipper's eyes filled with rage and his hand balled into a fist, he threw a punch at Mabel. But before it could land it was caught... by a hand with six fingers.

"Alright pal I don't know who you are but-wait Dipper!?" Ford looked at the boy who could have been his apprentice, and like Stanley tears filled his eyes, but unlike his brother he didn't try to hide it. He hugged Dipper with all his might

" *Cough* *gasp* why does everyone *ack* *ack* have bear hugs…"

"Sorry my boy i'm happy to see you what are you doing here?... and why were you fighting your sister?" Dipper and Mabel explained what had happened to Ford, and he grew serious

"Dipper walk with me please." They walked off leaving an extremely guilty Mabel alone.

"Dipper, do you remember what I told years ago, that Gravity Falls was a magnet for special things including you and me?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well one of those special things was the relationship you had with your sister"

"What?"

"You were inseparable the best of friends you… you reminded me of me and Stanley years ago our friendship ended because I was to stubborn to hear his explanation of how my project was destroyed."

"What does this half to do with me and Mabel?"

"Patience i'm getting there, I was only able to repair my bond with Stanley because of your example, the way you and Mabel worked together inspired us to reconnect, don't let something that wonderful die Dipper."

"So you're saying I should stay?"

"The final choice is yours, but you should know history is repeating itself right now, don't make my mistakes Dipper you'll regret it for the rest of your life." Giving the boy a comforting squeeze on his shoulder before walking away.

Gideon Gleeful smiled evilly, it had taken months but it was almost ready. He stared at the old man chained to the project

"YOU THERE IS IT READY"

"Almost" the dejected broken form of Fiddleford Hadron Mcgucket replied

"Excellent" the young psychopath said

"Remember old man no tricks, or your son dies." Old Man Mcgucket screwed in the last bolt

"It's done" he said

"Then you're of no further use" Gideon pulled out a pistol and shot Mcgucket in the shoulder

"DAD!" The young man tied to a chair yelled.

"What's a matter?" Gideon asked "Hmm tell me would have been this distraught if he was still insane?"

Fiddleford jr. glared at Gideon

"Why you lowdown murdering son of a-"

"Ah ah, language, unless you want some of same."

Gideon stared at the completed project, it was finally complete, finally he would have his revenge, finally he would gain ultimate power, finally Mabel would be his.

"You've seen your last sunrise Stan Pines."

After Ford left Dipper sat alone for a long time, thinking about what he said, wondering what it meant.

"Should I take his advice?" He asked to himself. He just sat there for awhile thinking, finally he got up he'd made his decision.

 **TIME JUMP**

Dipper stood in front of his family ready to tell them what he had decided

"Guys i'm sorry but I have to go" Mabel smiled at him

"It's ok bro-bro at least I got to see my brother again that was the best birthday present ever." Dipper gave her small smile

"Awkward sibling hug?"

"Awkward sibling hug."

They hugged each other.

"Pat pat."

Soo's helped Dipper load his car

"I'm gonna miss you bro."

"I'll miss you to Soo's"

"P-terodactyl bros?"

"P-terodactyl bros."

"Boosh."

Next Wendy said

"See you later dork."

"See you later Wendy"

They hugged. Next Stan and Ford came to say goodbye

Stan said

"Kid you're a small squeaky-voiced little wimp and i'm glad you're leaving."

"It was good to see you to Grunkle Stan."

"Pursue your dreams Dipper, pursue your dreams."

"I will Great-Uncle Ford."

Dipper climbed into his car and looked out his window

"I'll visit as soon as I can!"

He shouted out his window and started his car. As he pulled away his friends ran next to the car shouting goodbye, just like they did all those years ago… Dipper sighed as he came to an intersection one way went to an exit ramp, the other went up to lookout point. Dipper glanced at his watch "I've still got time" he thought to himself as he took the right up to lookout point. When he stopped he sighed and leaned back in his chair, just then he noticed a burlap sack sitting on his back seat that wasn't there when he arrived. Curiously he picked it up at opened it and pulled out a letter he flipped it open.

Dear Dipper,

I'm really sorry I gave you a bloody nose and I was selfish enough to try and keep you here, I realize that you want to make something of yourself. But the thing is you already did you're a hero to the people of Gravity Falls a lot of people have named their kids after you, you've helped all these people so many times and so many people look up to you. In the bag is a bunch of stuff from that one summer so when you're making the world a better place you'll remember us. But don't you see Dipper you did great, don't let anyone tell you otherwise.

Love,

Mabel

Dipper smiled as he looked in the bag and pulled out some old stuff first was the infinity-sided dice Great-uncle Ford had given him, next was the disposable camera that had the footage of the Gravity Falls Gobblewonker, the head of Wax Stan the smashed pendent of little Gideon, and much more. Dipper felt tears sting his eyes as he looked at all the stuff from his past, then he noticed his old pine tree hat sticking out of backpack, when he pulled it out his application letter flew out. For a long time Dipper just sat there staring at his hands, in his right his hat, in his left the letter. Finally his face hardened, after a few seconds he got out of the car walked over to the edge of the cliff and threw the burlap sack over the edge of the cliff. It sailed down to a spot where no one could reach, when it hit the ground it flew open and… textbooks,science tools, and his application flew out. Dipper finished stuffing his gravity falls stuff into his backpack, he made a u-turn and shot down the hill. When he reached the bottom a ginormous metal foot nearly crushed his car, as it was it ran him off the road. He looked up and it was another Gideon robot.

"I'm coming for you Stan Pines!"

It shouted.

"Oh no!"

Dipper said, as ran after the robot. As he ran, he wondered what he could do to stop it. Suddenly he tripped and a certain red flashlight rolled out of his backpack, he looked at it and smiled.

Mabel stood on the porch for a long time just looking at the spot her brother's car had gone around the corner, part of her was hoping he would come back. So she was the first one to see the ginormous robot coming toward her house. Quickly she called everyone and Stan, Ford, Soos, Melody, and Wendy came running out. Mecha Gideon 2.0 laughed evilly

"Finally after all these years my revenge is at hand, prepare to die Stanley Pines!"

He swung his fist down to crush Stan. Stan covered his head and waited for the blow to land, but it never did. Confused he looked up to see another giant fist holding Mecha Gideon's arm stopping him from killing Stan. The other arm heaved up flipping Gideon onto his back. Just then they all saw the face of the giant who had saved Stan it was

"DIPPER?!"

"STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!"

He shouted taking a swing at the robo Gideon.

"What the-"

Gideon was cut off when Dipper's fist connected sending Gideon flying back.

"Well well Dipper Pines it's been quite awhile since we last-"

Dipper landed a vicious uppercut, after that Gideon stopped talking. Dipper kept throwing punches driving Gideon back. But Gideon was beaten so easily, his metal fist connected with Dipper's face sending him reeling. Dipper kicked Gideon in the stomach, and Gideon elbowed him in the ribs, Dipper ripped up a billboard and used it like a baseball bat, in retaliation, Gideon jumped on top of Dipper and relentlessly started pounding his face. Dipper tried pushing Gideon off but he couldn't get any leverage.

"HAHAHAHA, once I destroy you i'll kill every living soul in that shack, and your sister will finally be mine!"

Dipper was filled with rage and he caught the next fist that came flying at his face and ripped out of it's socket. Gideon, inside of his robot, stared at the monitor showing Dipper's face in shock. He had never seen that look on anyone's face, there was so much rage in it. It was at that moment Gideon realized he had gravely underestimated Dipper, and he was about to pay for it. Using every ounce of strength he had Dipper heaved Mecha Gideon off of him, and then charged at him, using the ripped off limb as a club.

"You. Will. Not. Touch. My. Family!"

He shouted, punctuating every word with a blow. Finally he smashed the severed arm into Mecha Gideon's head so hard it caved in half of it, that was it for the robot it fell to the ground destroyed. Dipper just stood there for a minute panting

"It's over" he said to himself, "it's really over." Shaking slightly he dropped the robot arm. Suddenly he was bathed in pink light, and began shrinking down to his normal size. When he was at the correct height the light shut off.

"Dipper oh my god! That was amazing!"

Mabel shouted as she squeezed her brother in a big hug,

"You've *gasp* got to be *wheeze* kidding me!"

Dipper said as for the third time today he was smothered with love. Everyone laughed as Stan helped him up, and Wendy handed him his backpack.

"So Dipper, are you going to stay in Gravity Falls after all?" Great-uncle Ford asked.

"Yes"

Dipper said as reached into his backpack, and for the first time in years Dipper Pines placed his blue and white pine tree cap on his head.

"Yes I am."

 _ **Epilogue 1**_

A few hours after Dipper had settled back into his shared room with Mabel, Ford came up and told Dipper to come with him. Dipper followed Ford down into his lab in the basement.

"Dipper listen closely i've been working on this since I returned to Gravity Falls, and now that you're here, you're the only one I trust to take it."

He then handed Dipper a large red velvet book with a golden six-fingered hand in the middle. Dipper just stood there for minute staring at it, then he took it and opened it. On the first page it said

 _The Collected Journals Of Stanford Pines._

 _ **Epilogue 2**_

The preserved remains of Bill Cipher had a crack in it, a crack that was slowly spreading. It reached the extended hand, and suddenly it burst into pieces. Four small black fingers flexed themselves before the hand erupted into blue fire. The next sound that was made could be heard across the forest.

"hahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 **Dipper Pines 101 here well that does it for this part! Please review, and once again i'm sorry it took so long to update next chapter "Dipper's secret passion" and Remember reality is an illusion the universe is a hologram, buy gold, bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	4. Chapter 4 I'm Sorry (Somethings Coming)

**Sorry everyone the story ends here I found out I really suck at multiple chapters so I'm ending this book. But don't worry , the story isn't over quite yet, i'm going to start writing a story called "THE WORLD ACCORDING TO DIPPER PINES 101" it's going to be a series about anything and everything. So you may be reading a star vs the forces of evil story and the next chapter will be a continuation of this story who knows. The first few chapters will probably be star wars because i'm in a star wars craze right now. But don't worry gravity falls fans the story will continue! (Eventually)**

 **BUT UNTIL THEN I'LL BE WATCHING YOU!, I'LL BE WWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**

 **REVIEW MY DAMN STORY! OR I'LL SHUFFLE THE FUNCTION OF EVERY HOLE IN YOUR FACE! please?**


End file.
